bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Draconic Emperor Barion
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11057 |no = 1610 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 196 |animation_idle = 102 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 72, 76, 80, 115, 119, 123 |normal_distribute = 11, 6, 6, 6, 6, 13, 10, 10, 12, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 35, 40, 45, 50, 55, 72, 76, 80, 115, 118, 121, 124 |bb_distribute = 8, 6, 5, 5, 4, 16, 10, 7, 16, 10, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 6, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 6, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2, 3, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 35, 39, 43, 47, 51, 55, 59, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133, 136 |ubb_distribute = 7, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 14, 7, 5, 4, 3, 2, 2, 14, 7, 5, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Though feared for his immense demonic powers, Barion also shows deep concern for both the Dragon Demon clan and all of Ishgria in a way befitting of a true king. It is unclear if his wife and child influenced Barion in this regard, but he had never been prone to the ceaseless violence of other demons. Had he been, his strength would have threatened other demons and spurred the formation of a rival power long ago. In such a hypothetical scenario, the battles would inevitably escalate and plunge Ishgria even more deeply into chaos. |summon = Only the strong merit my respect, even if their strength is that of summoning! Now, just try to satisfy my thirst for battle! |fusion = No matter what others say or do, to live is to defeat those who oppose you. That is the will of the world, and my true nature! |evolution = Whosoever may oppose me, I will make them kneel by force alone! I follow my own will, and nothing else! | hp_base = 6356 |atk_base = 2961 |def_base = 2322 |rec_base = 2152 | hp_lord = 8253 |atk_lord = 3668 |def_lord = 2902 |rec_lord = 2677 | hp_anima = 9370 |rec_anima = 2379 |atk_breaker = 3966 |def_breaker = 2604 |def_guardian = 3200 |rec_guardian = 2528 |def_oracle = 2753 |rec_oracle = 3124 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Molten Annihilation |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, considerably boosts Atk, Def when HP is over 50%, hugely boosts critical damage & enormously boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 80% Atk, Def, 175% Crit & 250% BB Atk |bb = Armored Dragon's Fury |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def of Fire types for 3 turns |bbnote = 180% Atk, 350% BB Atk, fills 7 BC & 100% Atk, Def for Fire types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Draconic Conqueror |sbbdescription = 40 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns & considerably boosts Atk, Def of Fire types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 180% Atk, 350% BB Atk, 30% HP to Atk, fills 400 OD & 100% Atk, Def of Fire types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 40 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 40 |sbbmultiplier = 850 |ubb = Heavenly Radiance |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns & adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% x HP / max HP, 350% Atk, 60% HP to Atk, 60% Crit & 350% Crit damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Honorable Qualification |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters of Fire types, considerably boosts Atk when BB gauge is above 50% & 50% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 80% Atk |evofrom = 11056 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises Atk, max HP boost from 30% to 50% |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 15 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 25 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB"s considerable Atk, Def boost for Fire types effect |omniskill4_2_note = +30% boost. 130% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's BB huge Atk boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +100% boost. 450% boost total |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds enormous Spark damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 150% boost |omniskill4_5_sp = 50 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds fills own BB gauge to max effect to BB/SBB |notes = |addcat = Rulers of Ishgria |addcatname = Barion2 }}